John Warren List of Famous Descendants
List of famous descendants for Early American Immigrant John Warren, The Immigrant 1585. See also Warenne Family Ancestry for his connection to early European royalty. A B * Ball, Isaac (1747-1809) - American Revolution - ( IBall2, RHowe, SBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren 1585) - One of the original minuteman to serve at the Battle of Lexington in April 1775. * Ball, Lucille (1911-1989) - TV Celebrity Actress & Comedian - ( HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, RHowe, SBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren 1585) - English Immigrant to New England in the John Winthrop Fleet of 1630. See also Warenne Family Ancestry. - Television producer, comedienne, and actress, married Desiderio Alberto 'Desi' ARNAZ III (1917-1986) and Gary MORTON. * Clarissa Harlowe 'Clara' Barton (1821-1912) - SBarton, DMoore, DLearned, ELearned, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren 1585). - Founder and first president (1882-1904) of The American Red Cross, distributor of medical supplies during the Civil War, patent office clerk, and schoolteacher. * Bigelow, Lawson R (1819-1863) - Civil War Soldier - 85th NY Volunteers - ( LRBigelow, SBigelow, JBigelow, JBigelow, GBigelow, JBigelow, MWarren, JWarren) * Bigelow Lucy (1830-1905) - devoted wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young. (dau of Nahum 6 ( Simeon 5 , John 4 , Joshua 3 , Joshua 2, John 1), ( LBigelow, NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay, HChild, JChild, MWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above. D *Frank Nelson Doubleday (1862-1934) - EMDickinson, ABigelow, ABigelow, JBigelow, TBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren - Publisher and president of Doubleday, Page and Co., Inc., and founder of Doubleday and Company, married first Neitje DeGRAFF, and second Florence VanWYCK. G * Garfield, James A. (1831-1881) - 20th President of the U.S. - AGarfield, TGarfield, SGarfield, TGarfield, MBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, John Warren 1585) - 20th U. S. President, Maj. General with Civil War service as a Col., professor. He was a U. S. Representative, President Elect, and Senator Elect at the same time (Nov. 4-8, 1880). Garfield was shot July 2, 1881 by Charles J. GUITEAU, and died Sep. 19, 1881. He had married Lucretia RUDOLPH (1832-1918), 17th First Lady. (1880 Census @ Washington DC as Ohio Senator.) L *Carole Lombard (1908-1942) - EKnight, ACheney, AWillard, JWillard, JNWillard, SHastings, SFiske, MWarren, DWarren, JWarren - Film actress and comedienne, with roles in Man of the World (1931), No Man of Her Own (1932), and other, with nomination for an Oscar for her role in My Man Godfrey (1936). She was born as Jane Alice PETERS. Married first William POWELL, and second Clark GABLE. *Abbott Lawrence Lowell (1856-1943) President of Harvard University (1909-1933), political science educator, author and attorney, married 1879 Anna Parker LOWELL. Brother of Amy LOWELL and Brother - Percival Lowell (1855-1916) - Astronomer, builder of Lowell Observatory, author and predictor of the discovery of Pluto (by C. W. TOMBAUGH in Jan. 1930, not W. E. DISNEY in Aug. 1930). - Mother KBigelow, TBigelow, TBigelow, DBigelow, JBigelow, MWarren, JWarren P * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. * Price, Vincent (1911-1993) - Film Actor - ( VLPrice2, VLPrice1, HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, SBigelow1, MWarren, JWarren 1585) - Actor appearing in over 175 films spanning over 50 years beginning in 1938, honored with Life Career Awards in 1986 by the Academny of Science Fiction, and Horror Films, and in 1991 by the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, radio drama star, and noted art collector and critic. R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - Mormon Pioneer Journalist ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. S *Lucy Stone (1818-1893) - FStone, FStone, EBigelow, DBigelow, MWarren, JWarren 1585)- Woman-suffrage and legal rights advocate, founder and editor-in-chief- of The Woman's Journal (1870-1893), a leader of the first National Woman's Rights Convention (1850), and graduate of Oberlin College (1847). She and Notable Cousin Susan B. ANTHONY were descendants of David and Ursula STONE. W * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - Founder of Warrensville, OH ( MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - (Son of Revolutionary War veteran Moses Warren II) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. He is credited as the town founder. Warrensville was eventually incorporated in the city of Cleveland proper. Journals of early Mormon missionaries from nearby Kirtland OH, record a lot o5 activity in this town on their first visit in November 1830. Some of these Warren descendants joined the Mormons. * Warren, Moses (1760-1851) - American Revolution - ( MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. * [WELCH [Jo Raquel TEJADA (b. 1940)]] - JSHall, ESHall, JSHall, HSHall, MLElliott, EMorton, HDexter, HStone, SStone, ABigelow, DBigelow, MWarren, JWarren. - Entertainer noted primarily for her physical attributes, with film, stage and television roles. * Whitney, Eli (1765-1825) - Famous Inventor - ( EWhitney, EWhitney, MChild. JChild, MWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - Other Several prominent members of the Warren Family participated in this battle in the early history of New England, an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day southern New England from 1675–1676. It was very costly in terms of lives and property. *[[Daniel Warren 1628A|'Daniel Warren 1628A']] * Daniel Harrington (1733-1758) - Died at Ft Edwards during the French & Indian Wars - son of Daniel Harrington (1707-1795) - Grandson of Elizabeth Warren (1673-1774). Fort Edwards is a prominent fort in Nova Scotia. * Luther Taylor Harrington (1848-) - Senior partner of the Boston Jewelry firm Harrington & Freeman, founded in 1797.